Second Time Lucky
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: After winning the Championship Football game GP! Rachel and Quinn have a private celebration, and Rachel's a bit of a dork. Read and Review.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee

-/-

Rachel moaned as Quinn bit her lip, then soothed it with her tongue. Then the teasing caress was gone and Rachel blinked her eyes open and adjusted her glasses that had embarrassingly begun to steam up.

"I should score more often, "Rachel grinned up at her girlfriend. The cheerleader was propped up on her elbow, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders like a golden waterfall.

Quinn bit her lip and arched her eyebrow, "How would you feel about scoring right now?"

Rachel's brow creased in confusion," I've only just had a shower." Her hair was still damp at the ends.

Quinn smiled, her cheeks turning pink, "I meant it in a different way Rach."

"What- oh." Rachel blushed. "You mean…" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows.

Quinn snorted, hitting Rachel on the shoulder. Both she and Quinn weren't the best at talking about sex, but Quinn usually managed to find confidence from somewhere to push their relationship forward, whereas Rachel was always insecure about pushing for anything physical. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly devoted to you." Rachel sang, pulling Quinn down for a cuddle.

"Oh my gosh. You're so cheesy." Quinn giggled as Rachel nuzzled her neck.

"It's a good thing you aren't lactose intolerant then." Quinn hummed in amused agreement and snuggled close to her. They lay on their sides, just looking at each other. "Are really sure you want to try again? I mean... the first time didn't really go according to plan."

Their first time was the most catastrophic first time in the history of first times. Like, seriously.

Once Rachel had managed to actually get inside Quinn, it hurt her girlfriend so much that she had to pull out. Even though her erection began to soften rapidly, (having your girlfriend in extreme pain was quite the mood killer), when Quinn tried to curl Into a ball she was hit with direct knee to the crotch.

Needless to say, there was a lot of tears and hesitance to try again. Which was why Rachel was surprised that Quinn had brought it up.

Quinn squirmed in place at Rachel comment, yes it felt like she was being ripped apart on the inside, but it was expected. Maybe not for it to hurt that much… The point was, they knew not to rush blindly into it. They were terribly nervous last time.

"Well, practice makes perfect, besides, I never really got a chance to admire those killers abs of yours last time." Quinn teased, running her index finger down the football player's chest: only stopping at the waistband of Rachel's jeans where a noticeable bulge was forming.

Quinn had been smitten the first day she spotted a tiny brunette wandering onto the football field with a grey McKinley Titans gym shirt and red shorts, while she did her stretches to cool down after Cheerio try-outs.

The little brunette had been strutting onto the field with the other football players when she caught Quinn's eye.

Quinn had playfully waved at her and had seen the brunette choke slightly, go bright red in the face, with her eyes widening behind her thick black glasses. Then she had waved awkwardly at her. It made the blonde smirk at her effect on the girl. It also made her decide to hang back and watch the try-outs from the bleachers.

She was impressed to say the least.

The tiny girl outpaced all of the boys.

She easily slipped out of the reach when they tried to tackle.

And she wasn't afraid to tackle anyone either.

It only took them two weeks to commence 'courting' as Rachel termed it. Rachel had completely wooed her. Sweet letters in her locker, then presents, then serenading… She couldn't say no after that. Not that she even considered it. She had incorrectly assumed the gifts would stop once they started going steady (so what if they were a bit old fashioned) only to find they became more intimate and personal.

Rachel treated her like a queen.

She'd been so frightened when Quinn had found out about her condition.

Mortifyingly, it was by Quinn finding her boxers.

There had been a bit of yelling by Quinn, then a lot of stuttering, fumbling and blushing by Rachel.

Quinn had quickly calmed down, even though she was surprised, she got that it was quite a sensitive topic. (She soon found out exactly how sensitive it was when they made out laying down).

Quinn kept tracing the waistband of Rachel's jeans with her finger, "If you don't want to try now it's okay, but I really want us to try. It can't be any worse than last time really can it?"

Rachel snorted, "I suppose not." She looked at Quinn, her eyes conveying her sincerity, "I really want to try again, but I don't want to hurt you either. I'd rather not have intimate relations with again, than cause you pain."

"Rachel you are the most physical person I know, I also love having 'intimate relations' with you as I'm sure you've noticed."

Rachel had noticed. Quinn was always groping her ass or even squeezing her not-so-little-friend.

"I think if we go really slow, then we should be okay. I never got to see RJ last time." Quinn pouted impishly.

"Who?" Rachel asked completely bewildered.

"Rae Junior." Quinn grinned, her finger slipping down to run over the strained material.

"You nicknamed my penis! Quinn!" Rachel felt as though her face was about to burst into flames. "Quinn, stop laughing, this is serious! You named it Junior!"

Quinn could hardly breathe; Rachel's shocked face was just too funny.

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry, but your face."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a soft smile forming at the sight of Quinn holding her sides as she laughed her head off. It was amazing how beautiful Quinn was when she was completely at ease.

"Have you quite finished?" Rachel asked as her girlfriend finally began to calm down.

Quinn sat up with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I believe I have satisfied my laughter quota for the moment yes."

"I'm proud to help you achieve your daily goals."

Quinn ruffled Rachel's hair, "Well, then you'll be happy to help with my goal of getting you into bed."

"So we are going to try now?" Rachel swallowed, Quinn was on the pill so really it was down to willingness but she had thought Quinn might have wanted a day or two to think it over.

"I'm game if you are."

Rachel grinned and nodded. She hoped this would go better than the first time.

"I'll go get my pyjamas on and then we can…start?"

"Sure, I'll change my shirt."

Rachel fiddled with her glasses as Quinn went to get changed for bed. Her eyes always got irritated from wearing contacts, but she had to when playing the game. She used to be embarrassed by how clunky the frames of her specs were, yet by some miracle Quinn found them a turn on.

Should she keep her glasses on or not? She hadn't last time, maybe that was the problem, she couldn't see what was going on.

Rachel yanked her jersey over her head, wincing as she did so. She had been tackled pretty hard by that 6ft mountain of mass from Carmel. She looked down and saw light bruising around her ribs; she cringed when she thought of Quinn's reaction. Her girlfriend frequently worried for her safety.

She quickly unclipped her bra, tossed it on her desk chair with the jersey, then pulled her white t-shirt on. Rachel swallowed and undid her jeans, pulling them off before adding them to the growing stack of clothing.

She still got embarrassed when Quinn saw her tenting her pants or boxers so she slipped under her duvet and waited.

Her mouth salivated at the sight of Quinn appearing in pink booty shorts and a buttoned shirt.

Quinn smiled shyly at Rachel's awed expression. It was an amazing feeling having someone be so enthralled by you and being equally entranced by them.

"You ready?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded, quickly swiping a hand a across her jaw to ensure there wasn't any drool as Quinn made her way to the other side of the bed. (It had happened twice before and that was something Quinn found a mixture of gross and funny- but not a turn on).

"You look... Simply breathtaking."

Quinn smiled," You look like home."

Rachel furrowed her brow, she knew she had been eating a few extra potato chips but really? Quinn had said earlier she had killer abs. "Are you saying I look like a house?"

Quinn eyes widened in surprise as she realised how her comment sounded and she winced at Rachel insulted expression. Then she frowned as Rachel subtly tried to poke her stomach to test it's firmness.

"Baby, no. Stop." Quinn pulled Rachel's hand away from her belly. "I meant you make me feel safe and you look like how I imagine we'll be in 10, 15, or even 50 years. You know, domestic."

Rachel gave her a shy smile, ducking her head slightly, "You think?"

Quinn grinned, she loved it when Rachel got all cute and bashful. "I know."

The cheerleader leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's then easily pushed her onto her back. She carefully moved on top of the brunette, feeling the firm pressure of Rachel's erection as her tongue played with Rachel's.

Rachel sighed happily at the comforting weight of Quinn on her body, and whimpered at the hotness coming from the apex of Quinn's thighs. It was such a rush to know she could get Quinn turned on.

Rachel slowly unbuttoned Quinn's shirt as they kissed languidly. She heard Quinn gasp as her hands came in contact with her soft breasts. Rachel broke the kiss to admire Quinn's body.

She sat up, so Quinn was seated on her thighs, the duvet crumpled around them, and then she pushed the shirt down Quinn's shoulders.

She saw the pink blush covering Quinn's cheeks to the top of her breasts and smiled reassuringly.

The pert tits of her girlfriend were a familiar favourite of Rachel. She looked fondly at the pink little buds that frequently became hard under her touch. Rachel stroked one of the breasts with her thumb, before leaning forward and sucking a rosy nipple into her mouth.

Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's mouth on her, lovingly sucking on her breast and gently nipping it then soothing it with her tongue. She was fairly certain Rachel had a thing for her boobs.

Quinn began rocking her hips as Rachel began to repeat the treatment on her other breast. She enjoyed the attention but she needed Rachel. Or should she say junior.

"Rach, can we... Get naked now?"

Rachel pulled off Quinn's reddened nipple, kissing it, then yanked her shirt off.

Quinn eyed Rachel's boobs hungrily and pushed her down onto the bed, shoving off her own shorts then diving down to bite and lick at Rachel's chest. So, maybe she had a thing about Rachel's tits too...

"Oh. Shizz, Quinn... Maybe, I should take off my boxers?"

Quinn hooked her fingers into Rachel's waistband, then dragged them down her legs, never leaving Rachel's chest.

She felt Rachel's cock spring up and rub between the valley of her breasts, and she felt wetness being spread across her skin.

She squeezed Rachel's boobs goodbye and sat up, her eyes immediately going to Rachel's penis. She noticed Rachel's hands fisting the sheets and soothingly stroking her thigh, only to smirk when a gush of precum trickled out of her little slit.

"I never thought you'd be circumcised." Quinn tapped her finger over the opening on the sensitive head.

Rachel grunted, watching Quinn begin to teasingly dance her finger tips across her cockhead. "I'm Jewish, and my dads assumed I was a boy s-so they didn't see it as female cir-CUM-cision."

Quinn giggled as RJ jumped. "It's cute, didn't think the tip would be so dark pink either. I like how it has a tan. You sunbathe nude?"

Rachel blushed furiously as Quinn ran her fingers down her length, "No! I only get naked with you, or getting washed."

Quinn bit her lip, observing how Rachel's balls were clenching. "Are you close?"

"Kind of, it's hard to hold back when your naked and touching me."

Quinn let go and sat back, opening her legs to give Rachel a view of her pussy. She put her legs over Rachel's thighs and put a hand down to spread her lips.

She was sure to feel embarrassed by her behaviour afterward but the sight of Rachel's pupils dilating was worth it. "I'm close too, but I may need some help getting there."

Rachel gulped. She got what Quinn was saying and gave her dick a firm tug. Then pushed Quinn's legs of her thighs, rolled forward and hovered over Quinn's body.

It was weird that they were the wrong way around in the bed.

Rachel swallowed and rolled her hips against Quinn's, her hard length gliding through Quinn's wet folds, causing both of them to shiver as the weeping head grazed the sensitive little bud.

"Please..."

"What happened to going super slow?" Rachel whined as she felt those soft lips wrap around her shaft and coat her in silky fluid.

"I reconsidered. Just... Please Rach. I need you."

Rachel whimpered and reached down to grab herself. She carefully guided the head of her penis to Quinn's opening. With as much care as possible she pushed the tip into Her girlfriend's core, feeding her length in with her hand, and then gently rolling her hips.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as Rachel managed to fully enter her. It was a stretch, she had felt the burn as soon as the tip pushed at the ring if muscles around her entrance, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Rachel carefully rolled her hips, essentially grinding against Quinn and keeping her member buried inside.

Quinn hissed and reached down to guide her girlfriend's hips, pushing them back and then pulling them in, until she managed to establish a steady rhythm.

The blonde's hands moved to clutch her girlfriend's shoulders as she felt the hard cock sliding in and out of her body with a wet slapping sound.

Rachel tried to focus on Quinn's pleasure rather than the tingling sensation in her balls, warning her that she was close. She used her thumb to rub Quinn's swollen clit, feeling those glorious walls smothering her cock in return.

They were both bearing climax, the room smelling of sex and sweat, and the only sounds were the slapping of skin and gasping breaths.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist and wailed. She could feel heat flood her body and her channel spasming in pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

Rachel moaned, then grunted as her cock was massaged then soaked by a rush of hot juice. It was too much and she came, shooting ropes of her seed into Quinn's grasping pussy.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel slumped on top of her, weakly rolling her hips as she emptied her balls in her.

Eventually Rachel slipped out of Quinn and the blonde sat up only to frantically, yet futilely, squeeze her legs shut in an effort to prevent their combined cum gushing out.

Rachel licked her lips as an oblivious and red in the face Quinn stared at the mess coating her thighs and the tangled sheets.

The football player pushed Quinn down, force her legs apart and set to work.

She licked, bit and suck the cum of the Cheerio Captain's thighs before spreading those swollen pussy lips and running her tongue over the pink folds.

Quinn gasped and bit her lip at the feeling of Rachel's tongue between her legs, then she felt soft lips around her clit and crass sucking sounds that only made her wetter.

Rachel hummed contentedly as Quinn's hole kept spewing cum, her girlfriend was loving it. She used her index finger to tease the clenching hole before slipping it inside and pumping it. Rachel crooked her finger in search of that elusive spongy spiny, and judging by Quinn's squeak she found it.

The brunette stopped pumping her finger, instead pushing down on the spongy tissue at regular intervals. Soon enough the tight walls began to squeeze around her digit.

Quinn clawed at the bed as she felt herself tensing again before snapping. She arched off the bed with a deep moan as she came for the second time.

"Whoa... I guess I'll have to score more often." Rachel mumbled as she grinned down at a naked and now asleep Quinn.

The brunette slipped off her glasses and pulled up the covers so they would be warm, then gently pulled Quinn close so that she wasn't near the wet spot.

-/-

Review please!

:)


End file.
